


Vid: My Best Friend

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Best Friends, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Jadzia and Ben: BFFs.





	Vid: My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



  **Title:** My Best Friend  
**Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
**Music:** My Best Friend, by Weezer  
**Summary:** Jadzia and Ben: BFFs.  
**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1qd5znrk651mhu9/my_best_friend_signed.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4mfsnerlh41c3k3/my_best_friend_signed.srt.txt)  
**Rebloggable:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/160131482250/title-my-best-friend-fandom-star-trek-deep)

 

 


End file.
